1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor device fabrication, and more specifically to a method and structure for constructing a structure using semiconductor device fabrication methods that shields semiconductor devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today integrated circuits are made up of literally millions of active and passive devices such as transistors, capacitors and resistors. In order to improve overall chip performance, some devices may need to be shielded from the electromagnetic interference (EMI) from adjacent devices, from heat, and from light.